I'll Alaways Be Here
by listentomylife
Summary: So I am really bad at Summaries, but here we go. Jogan/Sebeastian mutli chapter fic based on CP Coulter's Dalton.   Julian was about to loose everything,but  he didn't know it. His world was about to change, but in someways for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Julian woke with a strange sensation. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew something big was about to happen. He rolled over and sat up in the bed. He looked at the clock next to him and began to worry. It was 3:47 am and Logan was not back yet. Julian got up and stretched his legs running a hand across the back of his neck. He couldn't sleep anymore anyway began pacing the room. It wasn't like Logan to be gone this long. He normally came back at a decent time. Julian began to let his mind wander, to a place where he shouldn't let it go, a place where he promised Logan that his mind had locked away. He went back there every single time Logan didn't come back. Back to that night, the night everyone tried to block from their memory..._Hell night..._that is what everyone still calls it...they try to forget but everyone was reminded of it now and again.

A sharp buzz brought him back from that place...he realized his phone was ringing. He picked up the phone and said,

"Who the hell is this at this time of night? I am going to kick your ass."

An all too familiar voice came on the other line, it was broken and shaky, "Jules...I...need...you...help"

The panic Julian began to feel from earlier came running back, the sheer terror and panic raced of him like a burning flame. It lapped her and rushed there destroying everything in its path. He squeaked out,

"What happened?"

The voice on the other line cried "Just come...get me...I can't do this by myself."

"Do what?"

"Jules...please...just..."

"Ok, Sebastian I will be right there..."

Logan stumbled out of the bar and onto the street. He found a taxi, and told the driver to just go. He needed to clear his head. As Logan collapsed into the back of the taxi, he just let go. All of the memories and the pain he was feeling vanished as the tears fell down his face. As he cried, he thought through all that had brought him to this point.

He had had a rough week. Seeing everyone together and happy really pissed him off. Not that he was jealous of one couple o another, he just hated being alone. This week was even worse. This was the 6 month anniversary of Hell Night and everyone could feel the tension, especially between Julian and Logan who had still yet to work things out. He was still having trouble processing the fact that his best friend was in love with him. Not that he had a problem with Jules being bi or anything; he was just confused as to how he had been so oblivious to his friend. He also felt guilty for putting him through all the crap Julian had to deal with because of him. He thought back over the last six months, Jules had remained his friend but his was distant and every time he tried to talk about it Julian either changed the subject or walked out of the room. That hurt the worst. Being shut out. It killed him a little more every time it happened.

Logan was pulled out of his deep thought, but the screeching of brakes and a loud crunching noise. The nest thing he knew everything was spinning and he felt himself slam into the side of the car door. Pain…deep, sharp pain came from all over his body but his head was pounding. He heard voices, muffled and far away, trying to tell him something.

"Hold…."

"Stay awa…"

You are gonna…"

"Stay with…"

The words became more and more muffled as the pain in his head became increasingly more and more pungent. It hurt…everything…just pain…until there was none…there was just a release and everything…he felt numb…and pressure…and then nothing as he succumbed to the blackness that enveloped.

Sebastian hadn't been paying attention as he drove through the city on his way back to Dalton. He was jamming out to some song that he loved but could never remember the name of. This song, this piece of his soul, reminded him of Paris, of the days he and Julian had together. Oh Julian….him, he was the problem. Sebastian missed that boy. Even though they said they would never speak of Paris again, it was all Seb ever thought about, it was all he ever dreamed about. "That boy," he thought "is going to be mine."

Sebastian drove through the streets, lost in own little world. He reached down to change the radio station after the song went off. He didn't see the taxi in pull out in front of him until it was too late. He looked up and saw everything happen, but it was too late. He slammed on the breaks and the car slammed into the back of the taxi.

Sebastian took a minute to figure out what had happened. He was still in shock as he got out of the car that was now completely totaled. He walked shakily to the taxi in front of him to see if everyone was alright. As he reached the front of the cab people had already begun to gather around the car to make sure no one was hurt. The cab driver got out of the car clutching his arm, a look of anguish on his face. A medic that was standing in the crowd went to him to make sure that everything else was alright. The cab driver said with a broken expression,

"Don't worry about me; get the kid out of the car. He wasn't looking too good." The medic moved to check the back of the taxi and saw a blond boy about seventeen years in age laying crumpled in the back of the car barely holding on to consciousness. He kept opening and closing his eyes. He looked so broken. He lightly picked the boy up and carried him to the sidewalk where others began to try to coax him to stay awake. He placed him down gently.

Sebastian hobbled over to see who everyone was trying to get to stay with them, to stay in the world that he belonged to. As he made his way through the throng of people, he looked down and right into the face of Logan Wright III.


	2. Chapter 2

Julian arrived on the sight of the accident not sure what to expect. All that Sebastian had told him was that there had been one and that he was ok. A little soar and still a bit shook up. Julian was glad that his friend was ok, but knew that there was more to the story than he was being told. He could sense something very bad had happened but he wasn't sure what it was. The uneasiness grew as he go out of the vehicle and walked over to the ambulance that he saw Sebastian sitting in. Seb was getting stitches on the cut above his right eye. The cut wasn't that bad, but bad enough that he need a couple of them. As Julian approached the back of the ambulance, he saw Sebastian's face and he knew something was terribly wrong. He sat down nest to his friend and questioned,

"What the hell happened, Seb?"

Sebastian took a deep breath before answering his friend. He finally came up with the words he had been dreading since he called Julian.

"Jules," he began, the pain evident in his voice, "I need you to listen to me. All of what I have to say is very important and you need to hear me out."

"What are you-"

"Julian, listen to me. Logan was in the accident. He got really hurt. He blacked out and the rushed him to the hospital. I didn't…"

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me when you called you ass whole? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"JULIAN, YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN. I didn't tell you because I needed you to get here safely."

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!"

Julian exploded as he jumped out of the back of the ambulance. He was so pissed he couldn't see straight. He ran back to his car and slammed the door shut as he jumped into the driver's seat. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital, anger and fear ever increasing as he went.

Logan felt like he was floating. His head felt fuzzy and like it does when you get water in your ears. Everything seemed so distant, like he could see what was going on around him, but he was watching from the top of cliff or from an airplane. He was floating above his body, not sure what was happening. He was in some sort of room, like a doctor's office but with a lot more machines. He then noticed these machines were hooked into him by various types of wires and ivies. He then noticed the nurse checking to make sure everything hadn't changed.

"Oh…OH…He thought to himself. I am in the hospital" This made him confused. Was he dead? Or just unconscious and how did he get here in the first place? And who was the boy sitting in the chair next to him holding his hand coaxing him to come back to him? He looked so lost and broken. Like he needed to be saved from all the pain and hurt in the world.

What had happened to him? Why was he in this place? Was it just a bad dream? So many questions filled his mind. He just wanted to know what was going on?

Then like a wave crashing through and destroying everything in its path…the memories came flooding back into his mind…the bar…the taxi…the accident…everything and all he could do was lay there and take them as they came ripping his heart away piece by piece.

Sebastian sat in the back of the ambulance, head buried in his hands. He didn't know what to do or think or say. He just felt numb, like someone had ripped his heart out. He didn't mean to. It was an accident, a horrible gut wrenching mistake. He knew better, he should have been paying attention instead of trying to change the radio. He did everything he could, but it was too late. He had done it; it was his fault that Logan was in the coma. It was his fault that Julian was hurting right now. All he wanted to do was get away from this place. Just leave and never come back. Everything he touched ended badly. He caused pain to all the people around him. His dad had been right; he was good for nothing except to make things worse for everyone. He couldn't take it this time, not the time that he hurt the one person who had never done him any wrong.

He had been holding all of these feelings inside ever since Julian ran off to the hospital. He couldn't let anyone see him be weak. That was not who he was. Julian crawled out of the back of the ambulance and went to talk to the guy that offered to give him a ride. He found the man standing by a blue impala and went to go talk to him.

"So where will it be, son?" the man asked with a look of concern in his eye.

"Can…can you take me to…to…the airport?" Sebastian asked brokenly as he got into the man's car.

"The airport? Don't you need to get back to your friends or your parents?" the man asked. He knew what had happened. Everyone did. Julian wasn't exactly the most quiet person when he was angry.

"No…they don't…need me…All I do is cause pain to them. I can't be here anymore. It's too hard." Sebastian pleaded.

The man knew Sebastian was not going to change his mind, and after everything that happened maybe he did need to get away from things for just a little while. He drove to the airport and let Sebastian out at the main gate. Seb walked into the airport, the only good thing about having a rich dad was that he could go anywhere anytime he wanted. This was beneficial on days like these. He walked up to the clerk and said

"I need on ticket to Paris, please on the next available flight. I am sure that you will have no problem getting me one." And with that, handed her a nice little cushion to make sure she understood what he meant by that.

Within an hour, Sebastian was sitting in the back section of first class. He was nestled comfortably against the window. He turned and placed his forehead against the cold glass and tried to shut everyone and everything out. He placed his headphones in his ears as the all too familiar lyrics came flooding into his ears…

_I'm saying sorry in advance cos this won't always go to plan__  
><em>_Though we don't mean to take our love for granted__  
><em>_It's in our nature to forget what matters__  
><em>_How when the going is getting tough__  
><em>_And we're all about giving up__  
><em>_Things that we never thought we'd gonna say, gonna say them__  
><em>_Things that we never thought we'd play, gonna play them__  
><em>_It ain't perfect, but it's worth it__  
><em>_And it's always getting better__  
><em>_It's gonna take some time to get it right___

_Cause I'm still learning the art of love__  
><em>_I'm still trying to not mess up__  
><em>_So whenever I stumble let me know__  
><em>_You need to spell it out__  
><em>_You need to spell it out__  
><em>_You need to spell it out__  
><em>_You need to spell it out for me__  
><em>_Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of lov_e

And that was all it took. The pent up sadness and anger and guilt was rushing out in ways. The tears fell like hot sticky drips of acid as they ran down his face. He felt a release for the first time since he followed Julian back to Dalton.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan found himself having that floating feeling again. The one where he was he was outside of himself. He hated it. He felt himself slipping back to that place. He hated going there, because when he went he forgot everything for a little while. It was nice to forget everything, but he hated it because eventually he would have to come back, and that was the worst part. He fought so hard to stay in his head sometimes while others he just let himself float on. He hated this in and out stuff, but he had no way to turn it off. His brain had taken over, well not really his brain, but more like his subconscious and he hated it. Each one of the floaty dreams happened the same way. He was above himself, not sure where he was. It took a few minutes, but something always triggered him to remember where he was. The hospital, this god forsaken place that held him like a prison. He hated all the machines and the tubes and wires and doctors and nurses and everything about it. The thing that he hated the most was that he had someone sitting next to him, but he could never remember who it was. He could see the figure of a male sitting there holding his hand, crying and pleading for him to wake up, but he had no idea who the person was. And that hurt like hell. How could he forget this person that seemed to care about him so much. Then everything would end.

He would come back into his own head. He felt like he was bound there. A prisoner in his own mind. He hated the feeling of helplessness that coursed through his veins. Every time he came back the same anger and pain and hurt would wash over him. He would be flung back into those memories. It didn't matter how many time he had done this, it still hurt the same every single time. He couldn't take this much more. He couldn't be trapped here much more. He needed out. He needed to wake up. He need to get back to Dalton, to his friends, to Derek, but to most importantly Julian. He was the one reason to keep fighting, for his best friend. The one person that understood more than anything.

And with that motivation, he shook the mental shackles that bound him, and one final attempt to get free, he collapsed under everything that was going in his mind and fell into total darkness.

Julian was sitting next to Logan's bed, stroking the back of his hand. He was slouched over and had pulled the chair as close the bed as he could get it. He took a deep breathe squeezed Logan's hand gently, another signal trying to get him to wake up. He was tired of talking to him and hearing nothing but his voice echo through the empty room. Besides that and all the machines made by the noises, there was nothing but absolute silence. Julian hated it being this quiet. All he wanted was to hear Logan's voice one more time. Just for him to say his name. It didn't matter if he ever said I love you or anything like that. He just wanted to hear his voice.  
>He just wanted Logan to wake up. To look into his beautiful green eyes again, to have them full of life, not dull and empty like they were now. He just wanted the anguish to go away, the worry the fear, everything that had been building up for the last 48 hours. The hell of thinking that he almost lost Logan broke his heart. He thought that was the worst part. A few ounces of relief came when the doctor said that Logan didn't have any serious injuries and there was no internal bleeding. The only problem was the swelling in his brain. It had gone down a little, but not enough to tell whether there was any permanent damage. Now all anyone could do was wait. And that was hardest thing Julian could do. He hated waiting. It wasn't something he ever liked to do but in situations like this it was even worse. He didn't know what to do with himself.<p>

He had had about 4 hours of sleep since he had gotten to the hospital and the lack of sleep was messing with his brain. The only good thing that had happened out of this entire 48 hour period was meeting the nurse that was taking care of Logan. She was really sweet and was easy to talk to. She was also super hot. Hell, if Julian had met under circumstances, he might have even hooked up with her. Her name was Jessica and she was a god sent. Especially when she brought him coffee. They had had a few conversations here and there, and it was obvious she had a small crush, well small is bad to describe it, it was rather large actually. Julian didn't mind. She was helping him stay together right now. She just sat with him sometimes when he didn't want to be alone or would listen when he wanted to talk. She was becoming a fast friend.

Julian had fallen into a restless sleep that he snapped when he heard the hospital door open. It was a bit uncomfortable in the chair he was in. He had a cramp in his neck and his back hurt. He quickly forgot about this as a man in a dark blue suit walked through the door. He looked up at the man and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Are you Julian Larson," the man asked in an uneven voice.

"Yes," said Julian in a confused tone, "May I help you?"

The man let out a sigh and hung his head. "I hate to have to tell you this, but Sebastian Smaythe is dead."

Sebastian gripped the armrests of his seat tightly, still blinking sleep out of his eyes. The plane was shuddering, and people around him panicking. He must have missed something in his sleep. Fumbling with his seat belt – attempting to plug it back in – Sebastian was interrupted by a voice;  
>"Excuse me sir?"<p>

A pretty woman with long, dark hair pinned back in a tight ponytail, and dressed in the crisp uniform of a flight attendant gestured to him.  
>"Would you put on the mask please?"<br>"What?" Sebastian said, bewildered. Then he noticed the apparently flimsy mask hanging above his head. "What's happened? What's going on?"  
>"The plane is experiencing some difficulties, I'm afraid, sir, and for your safety we require you to put on your mask."<p>

Sebastian tied the mask around his face, and immediately noticed the difference in oxygen. Gulping in breath, he looked up at the flight attendant again, only to hit the back of the seat in front of him as the plane jerked forward violently. The flight attendant grabbed onto him for support, and cried out, but he couldn't make out what she'd said. He was vaguely aware of people screaming, but he couldn't bring himself to feel. He knew now, and he regretted. But this was it.

This was the end.

"He's... He's what?" Julian said his mouth dry.  
>"Dead. I'm so sorry, Mr. Larson."<p>

Dead. Sebastian was... Dead. But Sebastian didn't do death. Sebastian did stupid things like dancing in the rain, and ruffling his hair, and drinking coffee without sugar, and kissing him without warning. Hot, bitter anger rose up inside Julian, and he bit it down – teeth cutting through his lips until he tasted copper. Sebastian couldn't do this now! He couldn't just... He couldn't just leave! Especially not when Julian... When Julian needed him! He couldn't stay here; he couldn't sit here surrounded by white and hold Logan's hand alone.

"There's been some mistake," he said, his voice sounding strange to his own ears. "Seb isn't dead."  
>"His plane crashed, Mr Larson. I'm sorry, but he's gone."<br>"No," Julian said, softly. And before he knew it he was standing up, his chair knocked backwards, shouting at them all. "No! He isn't dead! He's alive! You've got it wrong! Sebastian isn't dead! He isn't dead!"

Arms took his own, and pushed him down. Something warm was put into his hands, and he automatically crushed it. Coffee burnt him, splashing over his shirt, and trousers. He tried to shrug them all off. Someone was crying, and in a detached sort of way, Julian realised it was himself. Then he was looking into a pair of green eyes.

Logan?

No.

"Mr Larson. Julian? Can I call you Julian?" She spoke so normally to him, he simply nodded. "I know it's hard to deal with. Come, we'll get you a cab to take you home –"  
>"I'm not leaving Logan," he said, and then he interlaced his fingers with Logan's again. "I can't leave him here."<br>"Julian?" This time it's a man, and someone Julian doesn't recognize, but he turns to talk to him anyway.  
>"I'm Tyler. My sister... Well. I know it's hard, but I think it would be better if you left for a while. To calm down."<br>"I don't want to calm down!" Julian whispers. "Sebastian..."

He can't continue, and he chokes on his own tears. Then something happens. A slight pressure applied to his hand. Very, very small, but unmistakable. The whole room goes silent as Julian throws himself off his chair for a second time, but this time to kneel beside Logan's bed, and return the light squeeze.  
>"He moved," Julian says, quietly. He looks up, meeting the nurse's eyes. "He moved! Do something!"<p>

After a shocked pause, the nurse bustles past him, fiddling with the wires attached to Logan's chest, and then barking an order. The man – Tyler – is pushed out of the room, and Julian only just manages to stay. He kneels on the floor, staring at Logan's fluttering eyelashes, and holding his hand so tightly the knuckles turn white.  
>"Come on Lo," he whispered. "Come on."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler left the room quickly, not wanting to disturb the man that had just lost someone so near and dear to him. He knew that pain. He knew what it was like to lose someone you held dear to you. He also knew what it was like to wait in a hospital room every day wondering whether or not the person you loved was going to be ok. His sister was in the place, this place that told him everything would be fine. There was nothing wrong with her. "Yea, nothing wrong," he scoffed. Now two months later, his life consisted of spending everyday trapped inside four white walls praying she would get better. He had no other choice; she was the only one he had left. He quickly walked across the hall, back to his sister's room.

He entered the room, which was covered in Julian Larson posters, and one the bed rested a small girl that was hooked to a bunch a machines. She slept peacefully, which was a sight to behold that he never got tired of seeing. So many sleepless night and sad tired days. He sat down next to her and looked around. One of the posters caught his eye. "Wait," he thought to himself, "Didn't he just see that face?" Oh my God! He has just talked to Julian Larson. Shit. He had just told Julian Larson to leave the hospital. He felt like an idiot.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He looked up and into a set of deep blue eyes, the eyes that showed him compassion every single day of his life for the last 15 years. His best friend. Morgan. His rock.

"Hey Ty," Morgan said as he leaned against the door frame of the hospital room. "How is she doing?"

"No better, no worse," Tyler said as he hung his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How are you holding up?"

"Had better days."

Tyler then went on to explain what had happened with Julian. Morgan understood his friend's pain, but laughed as he heard his friend's story. He hung around for a little while longer trying to be as supportive as he knew how. This was as hard on him as it was on Tyler. He loved Lacey like she was his own. His family. But at least he got a break from all of this. He hated this place as much as Tyler, but he felt better knowing he got to leave here everyday.

After Morgan left, Tyler sat thinking for a while. He couldn't stand this place much more. He needed out of here, but he couldn't leave. He was trapped until Lacey got better.

Logan was floating again, but this time was different. He still felt connected to himself. He knew who he was. The blackness that he had fell into earlier had slowly faded away. It was gone now. He knew it was almost time. He could feel it in every part of his body. He could things beginning to change. The shackles of his mind began to let go. He could feel the release of the prison slowly letting go.

All of a sudden, things began to change. He knew something was wrong. Very wrong. And it had to do with Julian. What was it? What was going on? More importantly why was Julian crying? Why was he screaming at that man? Why was he yelling at the pretty nurse that was always so nice to him?

He needed to wake up. NOW. He tried with all his might. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. This really sucked. The was the last time he could try. He was to tired to do it after this. He felt his hand squeeze Julian's. So close, but now at least Julian knew he had every word. All of the pleading and tears hadn't fallen on deaf ears. He was here.

"Coffee, please," Julian said, weakly, and the woman behind the counter at the hospital cafeteria nodded sharply and went to prepare one. Julian thought briefly of Paris, and of sitting in cafes with a tall, slim boy who didn't like sugar, and felt a wave of nausea. "Actually," he called to the nurse, "I'm not thirsty."

Sebastian was dead. Sebastian was gone, and he was never coming back. If he'd had anything in his stomach, Julian would have been violently sick all over the floor. He felt ill – cold, and shaky. Everything seemed so unreal. From the moment the man had come in bearing that awful news, to Logan stirring, to this – being shoved out of the blonde's room to get some air. Air didn't sound very appealing at the moment. Nothing sounded very appealing. Nothing made sense. Everything was all wrong. Sebastian...

Julian clenched his fists. He wasn't going to cry anymore. It was too public. But the tears continued to burn up behind his eyelids, so he dived into the nearest bathroom, locking the door, then leaning against the wall and sliding down. He clawed at his hair, trying to pull it out, trying to feel something – anything – apart from the gnawing pain eating away inside of him. The tears came – hot and fast, and inexhaustible.

He was just so tired. So tired of having everything taken away from him. Sebastian.

Oh hell. Sebastian.

He had been the first person to say 'I love you' to Julian, without any obligation, and despite all of the actor's protests. Him and his stupid hair, and his stupid smirk, and his stupid walk, and his stupid way of being right. All. The. Time. Julian ached to touch him, to hold him, to say goodbye.

He hadn't said goodbye.

After all Sebastian had given him, had done for him. He hadn't said goodbye. Julian moaned, and sunk down, rolling his shoulders over his knees, clutching his hair, as the tears fell.

Morgan leaned in the doorway to Lacey's room, and coughed slightly. Tyler jumped, and looked round, bleary eyed. He managed a smile as Morgan entered, gently closing the door behind him.  
>"Come on Ty," Morgan coaxed, taking Tyler's free hand. "You have to eat."<br>"I'm not really hungry," Tyler said, disentangling his finger's from the other man's. His eyes fell back on Lacey. "She's getting worse."  
>"She'll be okay," Morgan soothed. "But the last thing she'd want is for you to fall ill as well." Tyler groaned.<br>"Don't guilt trip me Morgan, I'm really not hungry."  
>"Really?" Morgan said. He sat down in the chair next to Tyler. "Are you sure?"<br>"Positive."  
>"Thirsty?"<br>"I'm fine," Tyler said, harshly. Morgan fell silent. "I'm sorry."  
>"Its fine," Morgan said.<p>

A slightly uncomfortable silence fell between them, and Tyler turned in his seat to face his friend.  
>"Look, I never said this, but thank you. Thanks for being here, thanks for looking after me, and her, thanks for everything." "<br>Stop it," Morgan smiled. "It's what any friend would do."  
>"Yeah, but most of them didn't." Tyler pointed out. "Most of them drifted away when I couldn't spend any time with them. You stayed."<p>

Unsure how to answer, Morgan returned his gaze to the posters round the wall.  
>"Julian Larson's in the hospital," he commented. "I overheard a nurse."<br>"I've seen him," Tyler said, tiredly. "Having a breakdown. He's next door."  
>"Lacey would love that," Morgan grinned. Tyler opened his mouth to reply, when they were interrupted by a shout from next door. Morgan rose, automatically, ready to keep the peace, but Tyler pulled him down.<br>"It's not our business," he said, quietly. The men exchanged a look, and sat in silence, Tyler staring at his sister's greying complexion, Morgan at the wall, trying to hear what was going on in the adjoining room.

"Are you alright, Mr. Larson?" the nurse asked, quietly, as Julian entered the room.  
>"Yes," he said, sharply. Then he softened. "Could you give... I mean... Could you leave us alone for a second?" She hesitated, then nodded, turning and striding out. He made a mental note to find out her name later, and then knelt down beside Logan's bed, clutching at the taller man's hand.<br>"Lo," he whispered. His voice caught, and it took him several minutes to summon the energy to speak again. "I just lost Seb. I can't lose you. You gotta pull through this for me. For us. Not that there is... An us, I mean. But..."

He blew out, and shut his eyes, his thumb absently tracing circles over Logan's hand. Logan's fingers twitched. Brown eyes flew open, and Julian leant over the blonde, scraping the hair away from Logan's face.  
>"Lo? Can you hear me? Um... Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Logan's fingers tightened in Julian's grip. The actor licked his lips. "Lo? Oh God, Lo."<p>

Long eyelashes fluttered.  
>"Come on Lo. Nurse! Logan –"<br>"Ju..." Logan breathed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to surface.  
>"Logan!" Julian cried, standing up. "Someone come quickly! Come on Logan! You can do this! You can't leave me alone!" He remembered something about talking to people in comas, saying things that would help them remember, help bring them back. Misty eyed and shaking, Julian began to talk about everything and nothing. "Remember that time you threw Blaine through a set of doors? Remember Blaine? The hobbit? Remember Dalton? You were the prefect, remember Lo? It used to really piss you off when I got better grades than you in something. Normally English. Murdoch loved you but I was better. Not that you'd admit, right Lo? Remember Windsor? Remember the time they stole Pavarotti? Remember that ridiculous hat Derek always wore in freshman year? With the earflaps? What happened to that? Remember the time you smashed my phone? And when Casey broke up with Derek? Remember New Year last year? That was crazy. Remember the cops? Remember..."<br>"Jules," Logan murmured.  
>"Lo," Julian said, struggling against another wave of tears. "Come on Lo."<br>"Jules," Logan repeated, and after a slight pause he smiled, his eyes crinkling with the effort. "Shurrup."

Julian gave a half laugh and a half sob, and looked round again, clinging onto Logan's hand.  
>"Nurse!"<p> 


End file.
